First Love
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Recuerdos navegan en la mente de Zero, remordimientos ante la muerte de un ser querido, quien alguna vez fue la persona más importante para él.


Bien, ¡¡aquí les vengo con mi primer Fic de Code Geass n,n!! Éste se me acaba de ocurrir en éstos momentos, yo que soy una gran fan de Euphemia!! Lamento su muerte mucho más que lo que podría el mismo Suzaku O.o

.

**Autora**: Nameless Anami

**Titulo**: FIRS LOVE

**Genero**: One-shot

**Personajes**: Lelouch Lamperouge Li Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi

**Advertencias**: Éste fic es desde el punto de vista de mi loca imaginación alimentada con las ideas que el anime me da. Tiene spoilers contenidos de Code Geass R2, para aquellos que ya lo han visto le entenderán. La pareja principal es Lulu x Euphie, cuando eran pequeños.

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi; pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: Recuerdos navegan en la mente de Zero, remordimientos ante la muerte de un ser querido, quien alguna vez fue la persona más importante para él.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-

**FIRST LOVE**

-

El continuo cantar del viento llega a mis oídos, descansando tranquilamente sobre la fresca hierva, cubierta ante el rocío matinal del sábado, cuando la academia está limpia de estudiantes; no deberían de pasar de las seis o siete de la mañana…a tal nivel que ni siquiera Rollo había abierto los ojos para acompañarme, como era acostumbrado.

Desciendo mis ojos, perdiéndolos en algún punto entre mis zapatos y el pasto. La guerra ha empezado de nuevo, la debilidad me hace flaquear al no tener a mi pequeña hermana cercana mía pero cada que corre el tiempo, sentimientos de aceptación nacen hacia Rollo, tomándolo…no como hermano biológico, pero al menos, como familia.

Familia…

Sonrío sin más…tres de mis hermanos han muerto en mis manos, pero raramente, ya no me arrepiento de ello, al menos no por todos. Por una, mi única peor enemiga, puesto que no podía levantar un dedo en su contra, por falta de voluntad, y otra cosa que seguía repercutiendo en mi pecho, aún tras años de no verle, de evitarle, de intentar odiarle. Irónico, ¿No?

-Euphemia Li Britannia…-murmuro con pesar al memorar sus labios carnosos y dulces curvearse en una sonrisa alegre y contagiosa; los largos cabellos que se meneaban al compás de la brisa nocturna, acariciando las tersas mejillas; sus bellos ojos, amplios y lilas, llenos de amor y afecto para quien e observara. Aquella persona de la que, en mi infancia, me había enamorado…

Me es imposible perdonarme a mí mismo. Aunque fuese a raíz de un accidente, no cambia el detalle de que fueron mis manos las que acabaron con su existencia…estas mismas con las que sostengo mi arma y mi cruz, llevando a cuestas las secuelas de mi deseo egoísta, pero que jamás planeo dejar a un lado.

Aquel día, en nuestra estadía en la isla, recuerdo muy bien mis pensamientos al verla dormir, sonreír y llorar por la alegría de verme otra vez; inocente, ingenua, inoportuna y adorable…

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-¿Lelouch?-murmuró una pequeña niña de largos cabellos peli rosas y adorables ojos purpúreos, que observaba con curiosidad el rostro de su hermano mayor, sentado al borde de la cama de Nunally, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña para desearle con ello un buen sueño-¿Onii-chan?

-No es necesario que me llames así, Euphie-respondió, abandonando su posición para regresar a la que comúnmente era su cama, pero ante la visita de todos sus hermanos, debía ceder el lugar a la menor-Sólo soy unos meses mayor que tú.

-Pero sigues siendo mayor-replicó la pequeña, con su típica sonrisa.

-A dormir tú también, es tarde.

El peli negro resopló antes de sonreír sin más, subiéndose a la cama y abriéndole la colcha a Euphie en señal de que debía recostarse, obedeciendo ésta mansa y alegremente, rebotando sobre el colchón antes de cubrirse de cobijas, todas plagadas de dicho aroma tan peculiar.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos que ninguno llegó a contar, ruborizándose mutuamente cuando una pequeña manita salió de su escondite y entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor, sonriendo delicadamente, más amorosamente que de costumbre, predominando un nerviosismo que agradecían, Nunally no era capaz de presenciar ante su estado actual de sopor.

-Lelouch…-aventuró a decir la princesita con un hilillo de voz.

-Mande, Euphie-respondió de la misma manera, acercándose un poco más, en vista de su imposibilidad auditiva.

Antes de lograr reaccionar, los labios de ambos pequeños se vieron unidos en un inocente y suave roce, propiciado ante la pequeña princesita, sosteniéndose con sus manos para conservar la posición de su cuerpo elevado, permaneciendo juntos por más tiempo de lo estipulado, pues aparentemente ninguno tenía la intención o idea de apartarse; bien por la sensación de calidez o la condición estática a la que habían entrado.

Cuando cayeron en cuenta del 'beso' en el que se habían unido momentos antes, cada quien desvió su rostro avergonzado a un lado distinto: Lelouch lo encaminó a la alfombra, observándola cual la octava maravilla mundial; y Euphie, corriendo las sábanas al punto de taparse el rostro con las mismas.

-Buenas noches…-susurró.

-Ah…B-Buenas noches, Euphie…-logró apenas articular, bajando del colchón con la intención de irse a un pequeño sofá que había arreglado como cama, pero antes de llegar siquiera, aquella dulce voz detuvo sus andanzas, haciéndole extremadamente feliz, antes del infierno que pronto sufriría.

-Te quiero mucho, Lelouch. Cuando sea grande, yo seré la esposa principal de Lelouch-acotó con determinación y vergüenza-porque Nuna-chan también quiere a Lelouch.

-T-Tonta…-contestó, sacando una risilla de la niña-eres muy inoportuna siempre, Euphie…

Pero sonrió. No deseaba nada más que estar con su familia…con Su madre Marianne, sus hermanos Clovis, Snighzer, Cornelia. Pero principalmente, con Euphie y Nunally.

-Dulces sueños, mis princesas…-dijo más para sí mismo, cuando se hubo refugiado en las sábanas, dejando a Morfeo llevárselo a su mundo y hundirlo en un universo plagado de fantasías y alegrías, completamente ajenas de la cruda realidad a los que los humanos se ven obligados a pasar.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-¿Lelouch?

Una voz conocida penetra mi tímpano, levantando el rostro y encontrándome con una expresión sorprendida por parte de quien alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo.

Suzaku tomó asiento frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas y con Arthur recostado en mi regazo, pidiéndome con continuos movimientos buenos tratos, mismos que preferí impartirle lo más pronto posible, antes de la necesidad de escuchar su continuo maullar.

-¿Estás bien, Lelouch?...Estás llorando-murmuró con una preocupación que no pensé volver a escuchar de él, pero que me alegraba detectar.

-¡Ah! Si…-respondí sin más, elevando mi puño y retirándome aquellas gotas saladas de mis mejillas de manera feroz, poco elegante-me entró una basurilla en el ojo, eso es todo-Aseguré con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que mis mentiras fuesen tan creíbles.

No pareció creerme, pero no tenía intenciones de revelar mi retorno de memoria, por lo que intenté relajarlo lo mejor posible, elevando la vista al cielo, deseoso de encontrar alguna estrella en aquella luminosa faz.

-¿Recordaste algo?-indagó, imitando mis acciones antes de que yo asintiera, notando que aquello le había alertado.

-Si, es un recuerdo de mi niñez, antes de que el atentado contra lady Marianne ocurriera-recalqué, calmando las ansias de Suzaku-cuando me enteré de que estaba enamorado de alguien por primera vez, y esa persona me correspondía.

-Vaya-tranquilizó su tono, mostrándome aquellas sonrisas sinceras que hacía tanto no lograba reconocer en sus facciones, olvidando por momentos mi rencor sobre él al haberme vendido a mi padre-no sabía que tú también pensara en ello.

-Sobre todo, soy un hombre, Suzaku-recalco con incomodidad, retumbando el coro de su alegre carcajada en mis oídos.

-Como digas-notando que seguía con aquel son de broma-y ¿cómo supiste que te había correspondido? ¿Te le declaraste o ella te dijo?

-Repentinamente, de la nada me besó-respondo levantándome de hombros.

-¿Entonces de ella fue tu primer beso? ¿Recuerdas quién fue?-su voz sonaba intrigado, por lo que una sonrisa entretenida se apoderó de mi boca, asintiendo ligeramente para darle una respuesta afirmativa-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Es un secreto…-recalco llevando mis dedos a los labios, riendo al ver la inconformidad y descontento de su rostro. ¿Qué pensaría él si supiese que Euphie fue mi primer amor? ¿O qué yo lo fui también para ella, ambos siendo hermanos?

Bueno…Supongo que jamás podré saberlo.

**FIN**

.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-

**Bueno, éste ha sido mi primer fic de Code Geass, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez vuelva a escribir alguno D!!**

Dewa...MATTA NE!!


End file.
